herofandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus (original)
Santa Claus also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle and simply "Santa", is a figure with legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric origins who, in many western cultures, is said to bring gifts to the homes of the good children during the late evening and overnight hours of Christmas Eve, December 24. The modern figure was derived from the Dutch figure of Sinterklaas, which, in turn, may have part of its basis in hagiographical tales concerning the historical figure gift giver Saint Nicholas, who was said to have dropped bags of gold down poor people's chimneys. A nearly identical story is attributed by Greek and Byzantine folklore to Basil of Caesarea. Basil's feast day on January 1 is considered the time of exchanging gifts in Greece. Santa Claus is generally depicted as a portly, joyous, white-bearded man wearing a red coat with white collar and cuffs, white-cuffed red trousers, and black leather belt and boots (images of him rarely have a beard with no moustache). This image became popular in the United States and Canada in the 19th century due to the significant influence of Clement Clarke Moore's 1823 poem "A Visit From St. Nicholas" and of caricaturist and political cartoonist Thomas Nast. This image has been maintained and reinforced through song, radio, television, children's books and films. The North American depiction of Santa Claus as it developed in the 19th and 20th century in turn influenced the modern perceptions of Father Christmas, Sinterklaas and Saint Nicholas in European culture. According to a tradition which can be traced to the 1820s, Santa Claus lives at the North Pole, with a large number of magical elves, and nine (originally eight) flying reindeer. Since the 20th century, in an idea popularized by the 1934 song "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town", Santa Claus has been believed to make a list of children throughout the world, categorizing them according to their behavior ("naughty" or "nice") and to deliver presents, including toys, and candy to all of the well-behaved children in the world, and sometimes coal to the naughty children, on the single night of Christmas Eve. He accomplishes this feat with the aid of the elves who make the toys in the workshop and the reindeer who pull his sleigh. Santa Claus in different versions Santa 1.jpeg|Santa Claus in " 'Twas the Night Before Christmas". Santa 2.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "Frosty the Snowman". Santa 3.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "Fred Claus". Santa 4.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'. Santa 5.jpeg|A young version of Santa Claus as seen in 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'. 258px-Santa.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in Phineas and Ferb. Santa powerpuff.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in the Powerpuff Girls. Santa 6.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "The Year Without a Santa Claus". Santa 7.jpeg|Santa Claus for the Holiday themed Coca-Cola commercials. Santa 8.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in the classic holiday Disney cartoons. Santa 9.jpeg|Another version of Santa Claus as seen in the holiday special of Phineas and Ferb. Santa 10.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in Disney's 'Santa Clause' Trilogy. Santa 11.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'. Santa 12.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Merry Madagascar'. Santa 13.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Dora the Explorer'. Santa 14.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'. Santa 15.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Doc McStuffins'. Santa 16.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Codename: Kids Next Door'. Santa 17.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Dexter's Laboratory'. Santa 18.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen on 'Johnny Bravo'. Santa 19.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Dot and Santa Claus'. Santa 20.jpeg|Santa claus as seen in 'Rugrats'. Santa 21.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Billy & Mandy'. santa 22.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Spongebob Squarepants'. Santa 23.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in the first Pacman cartoon. Santa 24.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". Santa 25.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Super Mario Bros. Super Show'. Santa 26.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in 'Bonkers'. santa.jpg|Santa Claus as seen on The Secret World of Santa Claus Santa 27.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius". Santa 28.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "The Fairly Oddparents". Santa 29.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "CatDog". Santa 30.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "Paw Patrol". Santa 31.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "The Regular Show". Santa 32.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "The Flintstones". Santa 33.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen on "Pokemon". Santa 34.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus". Santa 35.jpeg|Santa Claus as seen in "Olive, the Other Reindeer". Santa_Claus_Ice_Age.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in the holiday special of "Ice Age". The_polar_express.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in "The Polar Express". Santa_Claus_(The_Simpsons).png|Santa Claus as seen in "The Simpsons" Santa_Claus_(The_Fight_Before_Christmas).png|Another version of Santa Claus as seen in "The Simpsons" interpreted by Krusty The Clown Gumball-darwin-and-anais-meet-santa-claus.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in "The Amazing World Of Gumball". 1VyqqcG4pUZjkBS7ndNGP6G3lBE.jpg|David Huddleston as Santa in Santa Claus: The Movie Santa_Claus_04.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in "DC Universe" 250px-Marvel_Holiday_Special_Vol_1_1991_Back.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in "Marvel Universe" Joulutarina.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in "Joulutarina" FamilyGuyseason9e07.jpeg|A sick version of Santa Claus as seen in the holiday special of "Family Guy" Santa-southpark.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in "South Park" 640px-Santa_with_Shaggy_and_Scooby.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in a holiday special of "Scooby Doo" Santa_InspectorGadgetSavesChristmas.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in the holiday special of "Inspector Gadget" Santa-CaspersFirstChristmas.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in the holiday special of "Casper" Santa-TownSantaForgot.jpg|Santa Claus as seen in the holiday special of Hanna Barbera "The Town Santa Forgot" Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Old Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Child Nuturer Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Genius Category:Child Lovers Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Charming Heroes Category:Narrators Category:The Icon Category:Living Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroes from Folklore Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Nocturnal Heroes Category:Omniscient Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Bigger Good Category:The Messiah Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Big Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Ageless Heroes